1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for building a magnetic bead mathematical model.
2. Description of Related Art
When mathematically modeling and simulating circuit board designs, an inductor and a resistor connected in series are used to simulate magnetic beads in low frequency applications because their characteristics are well known. However, it is well-known that impedance of a standard inductor increases with increase in frequency, while impedance of a magnetic bead decreases with increase in frequency. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.